Fairytales
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Tokemeki Memorial Girls side 2- Masaki helps Yukiko  the PC  to recover after what happened to her and Tarou.  contain spoilers for both Masaki and Tarou's route


Without realising it, Masaki began to look forward to these two days as it was these two days when his kohai would work in the flower shop. While he initially did find his work interesting, he did not regard coming to work as fun until she came.

"Oh, today is the day she is going to come, isn't it?" Arisawa said with a slight smile. "You are always early on these two days."

That startled him and once he thought about it, he had to admit that it was true.

"I naturally can't set a bad example for my kohai!" he declared out.

"Think that way if that helps." The elder girl said dryly, almost wanting to roll her eyes. "Masaki, can you go and pick up the phone? I have a customer who is waiting for me outside."

"Yukiko-chan?" he examined out in surprise before he quickly became very concerned due to her voice. "Are you alright? You don't sound very well."

"I…I am fine but I will be a bit late." Was the muffled reply. "I am just ringing to say that I will be late…"

The phone was then cut off.

Masaki was extremely worried but there was nothing that he could do other then to wait. Noticing his distress, Arisawa asked him about it.

"Maybe you should talk to her as it will probably help her. But make sure that you are tactful." Arisawa told him.

He really did try to do so, but his effort clearly failed because she started to cry the moment he asked her what was wrong. It took her quite sometime before she was calmed enough to speak.

"It really is not Masaki-senpai's fault." She assured him when she could finally do so.

"But has something happened?" he asked her again, passing her another tissue. "You can tell me about it."

"I…" She hesitated a bit before she nodded, and he was quite glad at this because it showed him that she trusted him.

"There is this guy at school…he is a year above me and we met by chance at the start of the year. He asked me out on dates but he never said that he wanted to be my boyfriend. However, he acted as if he liked me. Then…today…today is the day he graduated and he…" this was too much for her because she began to cry again.

"It's alright, take your time." he assured her.

"He told me that he had something to tell me and the way he said it…the way he said it made me thought…made me thought that…"

"That he was going to tell you that he like you?" he guessed.

This was enough to let him work out what had happened. Obviously, the guy did not tell Yukiko that he like her because no girl would be this upset if he did tell her that he liked her.

"He told me that I was a mere distraction and…"

Masaki regarded himself as a pretty decent guy but he discovered that he suddenly had the urge of finding the guy responsible and punch or kick the other until he apologise.

"This is not the time to be thinking of such a thing." He quickly reprehended himself. Besides, it was not as if he was actually good at fighting!

"Yukiko-chan, not all guys are like that. No, that is not what I want to say." In minutes of confusion, self interest actually appeared. "I mean, that guy is an idiot. He didn't realise how lucky he is. No, that is still not what I am trying to say. What I mean is…"

He was really tempted to dig a hole and hide in there as she was actually staring at him with more then a little confusion. However, much to his great surprise, she actually began to giggle.

"Being with Masaki-senpai always makes me feel better. Even now."

This should have made him happy but it did not. Was it because he wanted to know why?

* * *

He was not able to sleep that night because he kept on thinking about Yukiko. He realised that even though he spend quite some time with her at work, as well as enjoying and looking forward to her company, he actually knew very little about her.

Her 'boyfriend' certainly surprised him. She never told him anything about it, but then, why should she? After all, he was merely a co-worker who happened to have gone to the same school as her.

He suddenly realised that if he did not do anything then things might just remain like this.

He did not want this to happen although he was still not very sure at what he felt for her.

"Being with Masaki-senpai always makes me feel better." Was what she had said. What he was still trying to figure out was why it did not really make him fully happy.

That was not the most importance thing right now though, he decided, his main objective was to make her happy again.

"Masaki-senpai?" she was certainly startled, but she did sound quite happy at receiving his call.

"Eh…I haven't been to the botany centre for sometimes and I feel like going this weekend. What about coming with me?" he said quickly.

"…senapi…"

"It is not a date!" he muttered, since he guessed accurately that she was not ready to go out on a date yet. "Just…just a visit at the botany centre!"

"…thank you, Masaki-senpai." She said very softly.

* * *

Masaki has always enjoyed going to the botany centre and his experience of working in the flower shop actually made him appreciate the various plants and flowers even more.

"Being here seems to automatically make one feel a bit relaxed." Yukiko commented. "I think it is the air."

"Then you have picked a good place to work in." Masaki said lightly. "In addition to gaining a most excellent senpai due to working there."

"Masaki-senpai is a really good senpai unlike my other senpai." Yukiko said darkly. "Looking back, I feel that I am such an idiot. The truth is that I should have noticed what he was doing. Masaki-senpai, if you really like someone then surely you would not be forcing them to be doing what you want the whole time"

"Of course not." He said sharply, before he frowned. "Yukiko-chan, just what happened with this guy?"

"A lot of stuff. He was very…demanding. I can't believe that I let him do this even though he wasn't even my boyfriend. But he was very demanding with where we would go out, what we should do, and even what I would wear…"

"Yukiko-chan, surely you know that this is wrong. A guy who really like you would never make you do that." He said out aloud before he added the following inside his head. "I would never do that."

"That is why I say that I am really stupid. But I think it is because I was really flattered at the attention that he gave me. He…he is one of the most popular guys in the school and the possibility of him actually liking me…"

"So all girls wish for a fairytale prince?" he muttered as he pondered on her words.

"Masaki-senpai?"

"I know, this is not like me." he admitted. "But this seems what happened to you and most girls that I know in high school and even university. Girls seem to be like that, wanting a prince."

"But now I know that it is just a foolish daydream." She said very viciously before she suddenly smiled. "But enough about that. Let us just enjoy ourselves."

In the end, they did have a great time at the botany centre and he actually suggested that they spend another Sunday without even thinking.

"It is not just due to me wanting to help you," he quickly added when she pointed out that she will be alright. "It is because I really like spending time with you. I…I am not the prince in the fairytale…if I am in a fairytale then I would probably be the gardener, but I still…"

"I don't want to be the princess anymore." Yukiko said simply. "Besides, I don't think I can manage to be the princess anyway, I think I am probably the maid."

"No, no, no, Yukiko-chan is definitely the princess." He began in a way that indicated he was joking. "Arisawa can be the empress."

"Are you saying that I am her daughter? That is really weird!" Yukiko joined, laughing.

She was laughing again and that actually made him happy. He then suddenly remembered a story that he once heard of although he no longer remember where he heard it from. But for some reason, he began to think about that story, and he actually continued to think about it even when he got home.

There was a princess who was waiting who was waiting for her prince to return. Meanwhile, her gardener was in love with her. However, he knew that this love was impossible due to too many reasons so he would never even dare to imagine telling the princess about what he felt.

Yet he loved the princess and wished to see her smile. Therefore, he would take extra care of her favourite flowers. When the flowers bloomed, the princess had smiled very happily even though she was still waiting for her prince.

That smile was enough.

Was he like that?

* * *

The time seemed to pass even more quick since he would often spend it with her and soon it was the last new year of her high school years. Much to his surprise, he received her call the first thing in the morning.

"…Masaki-senpai, if you don't mind then would you come to the local shrine with me?" she added very nervously.

"I?"

"I…no matter what, I just really want to spend it with Masaki-senpai." She whispered.

He actually thought about asking her too and he was actually still contemplating when he received the call.

"Of course I will go! I was…I was just thinking about calling you!" in his haste of grabbing his jacket and heading to his car without letting go of the cell phone, he almost tripped. "I will be right there!"

"Masaki-senpai, there is no need to rush! I still haven't got changed!" she yelled out.

"Haha, sorry, it is just that…it is just that I am quite excited today." He laughed out. "I mean, it is the new years and all that."

He actually had to pause in front of the steering wheel for a few minutes due to the worry that he might just drive a bit too fast in his current status.

"…Yukiko-chan?"

She was standing in front of her house with a furisode and her hair was decorated as well. At that moment, some guys who walked past actually whistled.

"Masaki-senpai." She said cheerfully as she spread out her hands to show off the full effect of the furisode. "What do you think?"

"You look very nice." He muttered before he quickly tried to cover his embarrassment. "You actually look like a lady."

"Is senpai trying to implying something?" she said, almost pouting. "But let's go."

"Since this is your last year in senior high school, are you going to be asking for help in entering in entering university?" he asked as they made their way to the place.

"That will be part of my wish. I have decided to go to a second rated university and I would really like to get in the one that Masaki-senpai is in." she said very shyly.

"Then as your senpai, I will buy you a good luck charm." He declared out. "And I will welcome you into the university by standing at the gate myself."

He noticed that she actually went quiet due to this before she recovered by smiling and thanking him. He did not with to pry, but he could not help but to wonder whether she had any other motivation in entering his university.

But it might have been a first or third rated university that the boy who hurt her had talked about welcoming her by standing at the gate. Her reaction might even be due to something else!

"Senpai, are you alright?" Yukiko asked, noticing his sudden silence.

"I…it is just that it is quite crowded." He laughed out, although he stopped due to seeing that she clearly did not believe him.

"I am being really stupid." He finally said. "Yukiko-chan, is your boyfriend at a second rate university? Did he once make the promise of welcoming you into his university by standing at the entrance?"

"He was not my boyfriend and I am now really glad at this." Yukiko said firmly. "Yes, he did say that to me and I think he might be in Masaki-senpai's university. However, that is not why I want to be in Masaki-senpai's university. The reason that I want to be in that university is due to Masaki-senapi.

"I…I would really like to be the in the same university as Masaki-senpai because I really want to be able to spend more time with you." upon saying so, she quickly hurried away.

"But Yukiko-chan…" he wanted to ask her just how she regarded him, but decided against it. It was not the time yet.

"Let us go and make our wish then." he decided.

When it was his turn, he actually realised that he was not fully sure about what he wished for. He was certainly a contrast to Yukiko, who had her eyes shut very tightly due to her concentration.

I want to be able to come here with her next year too, he finally realised.

* * *

The wish that Yukiko made certainly came true and she showed him the letter of acceptance the moment she got it.

"Perhaps it is time for me to see whether my other wish came true as well." She said rather shyly. "But this will really depend on Masaki-senpai."

"On me?"

She nodded before she took a very deep breath. "Masaki-senapi, please listen to what I say without any interruption.

"I…initially senpai was like an elder brother to me." she said very softly. "Especially when you helped me out with him…but then…then I realised that this is not fully true.

"I don't just like senpai as a senpai or an elder brother. I like senpai because I just do. I think it is a bit like what I felt for him…I would like you to be my boyfriend. But unlike before, it is not due to any shallow reason. I…I just really like senpai and I am really happy whenever I am with you."

"Yukiko-chan…" as soon as he heard what she said, he realised that he was exactly the same. Initially, he just thought of her as a kohai, and a little sister, but it soon became beyond that.

"I am a really disappointing senpai." He finally said. "You are actually the one saying what I should be saying. But Yukiko-chan, can you at least let me be the one who say this: 'Are you willing to be my girlfriend?'."

Smiling, she nodded.

"But I am still not the prince though, I am still the gardener." He suddenly said.

"Then I will be the princess who marries the gardener." She said with a smile as she took his hand.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_I actually really like Masaki and one of my favourite event in the whole game is actually when he told her about how every girl seems to want a fairy tale prince, yet he is not that type of character, but a gardener. I really like how he later links this to a latter event, when he told the PC about how the gardener is happy when he can sees the princess smile and then he actually calls the PC a princess, which is quite obvious._**

**_When I suddenly had the realization that both Tarou and Masaki are at a second rated university, I then had the idea of a TarouxPCxMasaki story. But Masaki is a senpai as well but he is totally different from Tarou._**

**_Initially, I was actually going to have Tarou come out and realising that he made a mistake because he really does like Yukiko, but he would see her with Masaki and the two of them would be really happy. However that didn't manage to happen. Although I have to say, I do like Tarou because I feel that in the end, he really did feel bad about what he did to the PC and I really like how he ask the PC to give him a second chance. But with this fic, I want to work with the idea of what happened had Tarou sort of did to the PC, what his senpai did to him._**


End file.
